1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to assist a human periodic motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical approach for assisting the periodic motion of a human being by effecting the coordination between a human motion cycle and the operation cycle of a device configured to transmit a force to the human being (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 3930399 (Patent Document 1)).
One possible method for reducing the number of parameters to be adjusted or set is to use a phase as a central pattern generator (CPG) model (refer to “Proposal of a motor adaptation mechanism with phase oscillators and trajectory generator” by IIDA, KONDO and ITO at SICE Symposium on Decentralized Autonomous Systems 18, 271-276, 2006. 01.26 (Non-patent Document 1)).
However, oversimplifying a model leads to a higher possibility of the operation cycle of a device becoming inappropriate in the aspect of the coordination with a human motion cycle.